The Long Second Life of Bree Tanner
by Alice in Wunderland
Summary: This is what I wish would have happened if Bree had lived. May use ideas from The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. Rating will probably change.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was cold day in the exciting city of Seattle. I knew I was late for my classical music class when I had to run through the wet streets carrying a cello. For a girl that was only 5'1" it was a comical sight to say the least. Of course I didn't want to be late, but I had to stop several times to catch my breath and put the heavy instrument down. As I was catching my breath, I thought I heard a noise coning from behind me, but when I turned around, nothing was there.

Struggling to pick up my cello, I turned back, and was about to head down the street toward my music class when I heard the noise again. I pivoted sharply and saw one of the most beautiful, most handsome guys I had ever seen. He wasn't extremely tall, but a good half foot taller than me. He was chalky pale with straight angular features, but as I looked at him, I began to get a feeling that he was… dangerous? Why would I even think that? Then again why was he staring at me and walking toward me like that?

Then I noticed something that was off; did he have red eyes? No! That was impossible, right? It was just a trick of the dimming light.

"Hello? Would you like some help with that?" he asked, looking at my cello. He walked toward me and stooped to pick it up. The closer he got to me, the more I realized that maybe his eyes actually _were_ red, and the more I freaked out.

He must have seen the panic growing in my eyes because instead of taking the cello, he took my hand. It was ice cold. I tried to yank it away, but he held it with an iron grip. It was then that I realized I should have turned and ran the moment I saw him.

He stopped smiling and leaned toward me, "This'll hurt a lot," he said, then took my arm and bit it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Burn

The pain was unbearable, even for someone like me with a high pain tolerance. It was bad. It felt like the very fires of hell had touched me everywhere, especially my hand. I wasn't sure how long I had been burning, but I awoke to white light everywhere.

I was on a cot, like a hospital cot, dressed in the same clothes I had worn before the burning had started. But now they were in shreds, barely covering me. I looked down and began to take in more details. I lifted my hand and noticed how pale I now was. Last I remembered, I had had at least a little tan. Now my skin was as chalky smooth as the man that had done this to me. I also wasn't cold; something new for me considering I usually always had a hoodie with me, even in the middle of summer.

I then noticed that my surroundings were cold and wet, almost like a cave or an old basement. I hopped off the cot and touched one of the walls; they were almost dripping with cold water. That's when I noticed the thirst in my throat, it burned as much as the pain I had just endured. I looked at the walls and stuck my tongue out. They were dripping with water. Maybe I could catch a few drips? As soon as the first drop hit my tongue and slid into my throat, I gagged. It tasted like gas, and made my throat burn more than the thirst.

After I stopped gagging, I heard people. At least two, maybe more dragging something or someone with them coming up on my right. I turned toward the noise, then noticed the bars. Where the hell was I? That's it, hell. I must be in hell. It seemed plausible, but I couldn't really think of anything I had done that would deserve this.

I walked over to the bars and poked my head out to see the people coming towards me. There were four of them, one leading two dragging a fourth. The one leading them was the man that had done this, whatever _this_ was, to me. I now noticed that he was blond, and except for the bright red eyes, looked like an Australian actor I had seen in a movie once. What was his name? Xavier Sanders, no Xavier Samuel.

Behind him were two other men. They both had strange pale skin, straight, beautiful features and, I shivered internally, bright red eyes. What was going on here? Was this a cult of some sort?

I looked back at them and I noticed that the girl they were dragging was unconscious. Not only was she unconscious, but she wasn't pale. Maybe Hispanic And her features were not beautiful, but merely ordinary.

The blond boy, as I began to think of him. reached me with his companions and opened the bars. The two men dragging the girl threw her at my feet and ran off faster than I would have thought possible.

Blond boy sat on my cot and watched me as though he was expecting something from me. I knelt down to the girl to see if she was hurt, but I then noticed her scent was delicious! Before I even had time to think I had grabbed her neck and bit deeply, sucking the blood. It was delicious, better then any food I had ever had before, and it quenched the thirst. As soon as I was done, I knew she was dead and I could feel the burning in my throat leaving me. Blond boy smiled at me.

"I'm surprised it took you that long," he said, smiling at me, "most don't even wait for me to open the cage. They try to attack me and get to the good part," he said, laughing as if attacking something or wanting to suck the blood out of someone was amusing.

"Who are you?" I asked, finally finding my voice. I stood up and noticed that the little clothes I had left were soaked with blood. I shivered at the thought of what I had just done. I had killed her. Without even thinking about it. It had seemed instinctual as soon as I had smelled her.

"My names Riley, what's yours?" he looked at me casually, not even appearing surprised at the gross amount of blood splattered on me.

"I'm Bree, Bree Tanner."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been really busy and experiencing writers block.**

Chapter 2

"Well, Bree, it's nice to meet you," Riley said, smiling and jumping off the cot. "Would you like a tour of your new home?" He asked, walking toward me.

I backed up a little and then looked down at my torso, remembering I was only wearing scraps of clothing. Riley looked down and noticed my predicament at the same time I did. He sighed, shrugged off his jacket, and handed it to me.

"There, now can I show you around?" He asked, looking and sounding like a five year old. I slipped it on and it went down to my thighs. I zipped it up as he turned to leave the cage, then walked after him.

The hallway was long and thin with florescent lights hanging from the ceiling. Even though the lights were dim I could see everything clearly, despite the fact that I was missing my contacts. On both sides of the tunnel were more cages like the one that I was in.

"You must be wondering exactly what you're doing here and what you are," he asked, looking down and smiling at me, "you see Bree, you are now a vampire, whether you want to believe it or not. That's why you can see and hear things so clearly and why you, ehh, did away with that girl just now."

I quickly looked away from his friendly gaze and tried to process what he had just said. What he said both made sense and didn't make sense. The facts he had pointed out were true, but I couldn't believe that vampires were real and that helpless girl was just my first meal and nothing else.

"I know its a lot to process but its almost dark and time for your first hunt," he grinned, took my hand, and led me up three flights of stairs and through at least one hundred feet of tunnels.

Riley opened a door and we walked out into the middle of an alley on south Seattle. Riley lead me to a closed to department store where I chose some actual clothes and Riley looked through different CDs and books. After making our selections, Riley lead me down to the slums of Seattle in order to find the type of people that, as he put it, wouldn't be noticed if they went missing.

We stumbled upon a group of crack heads passed out in an alley. Luckily for them, they were all unconscious for my first meal. Afterward Riley explained and showed me that to keep a low profile, we had to burn the bodies once we were done with them.

As we were finishing up I noticed that we were only a few blocks away from the apartment my mom and I had shared.

"Hey, Riley," I paused and tried to think of the best way to ask him, "could we make a detour on the way back to wherever we're staying?" He looked at me, surprised at my request, and he cocked his head to the side.

"Where did you have in mind?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

We made our way to my old apartment, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, almost like flying. We finally stopped at my mothers home; I could smell her clearly. What used to be a faint scent of chocolate chip cookies was now adelicious odor I couldn't ignore.

Through the kitchen window I could see her black hair and small frame, much like mine, hunched over her kitchen table with posters of many size's and shapes. With my new eyesight I could see they had my picture on them, and in large, black lettering:

**Have you seen this girl?**

**Name: Bree **

**Age: 15, almost 16 **

**If you see her please contact me at 555-3127**

After seeing these poster, I realized how bad an idea this was, coming to see my mother again. As I watched her, I noticed things I had never seen in her before I had been bitten; her eyes had huge bags under them, I could see graying hairs start to grow.

As I watched her I realized Riley was watching me with a curious look on his face, much like I was a math problem he couldn't figure out.

"Riley," I said turning to him, "How do we get home?" I wanted, no _needed_, to get out of her before my mother's scent became too much for me to handle.

"Follow me, my lady," he said giving me a brilliant smile and holding his arm out for me to take. Gently taking it, he lead me back to the slums of Seattle, but then, instead of taking me back to the hell hole I had been in, he kept leading me until we were out of the city and headed towards one of the many state parks surronding the area.

Suddenly, we came upon a huge brick mansion that seemed to be falling apart at the seams; mold and ivy were growing everywhere and half the windows were missing or broken. Riley lead me around to the back cellar door and, with a little flourish, opened the door.

Cautiously entering, I went down the stairs and began to hear the sounds of many other vampires fighting and yelling at each other from below. At the doorway I stopped and peaked my head in only to see sheer madness and destruction.

There were about thirty other vampires, some trying to tear each other apart, while others seemed to be hiding in corners or talking almost civilly, and yet others seemed to just be trying to hide behind furniture reading or listening to music or playing games.

Behind me Riley coughed loudly, gathering everyone's attention, "Everyone, this is Bree. She's new. Don't rip off her limbs, she doesn't know how to reattach them yet."

They all stared at me, and seemed to be sizing me up almost, a big black haired man looked at me as if I was new prey and he was the hunter. Riley put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, they can't hurt you, I'll make sure. esides, we've still got time. Would you like me to show you the rest of the house?"

I turned,nodding my head vigiorsly, and followed him through the room to another set of stairs that lead to the rest of the house.

Upstairs seemed to be in better condition despite what the outside seemed to show. We came into a dining to see a large table covered in a white table cloth and dishes scattered on it. Above, I saw a large crystal chandelier that had definitely taken some abuse of some sort.

"This was built about fifty-years earlier by someone who made their living by cutting down trees and producing huge amounts of lumber. He wanted to move his entire family out of the city to try and get away from the city because he thought it was going downhill fast." Riley explained taking my hand and leading me upstairs and showing me the different bedrooms. One was undoubtedly a little girls room, apparent from the miniature kitchen and dolls scattered on the floor. I leaned down to get a better look at the kitchen and realized that the stove was actually real, I then remembered wanting something along the lines of it when I was four and smiled to myself. I turned to see Riley grinning at me, he then took my hand and showed the remaining rooms, including a master bedroom with a goose feather mattress and a bathroom with a bathtub big enough for me to take a nap in.

"So let me get this straight, the guy built this huge mansion right? Well then why is it deserted like this?" I asked as Riley lead me back to the first floor and began showing me rooms down there.

"Well from what I've heard his lumber business took a bad turn and he lost his most of his money, so, to pay off his debts, he sold this place and the land around it to the state park owners. No one knows where he and his family went after that but most of the rumors that I've heard are that they all packed up and moved east to be with their family."

He then looked at his watch and up at me, " Almost sunrise, we better head down to the basement. I'll finish the tour tomorrow, you'll love the ballroom," he said with a wink and a smile. He then took my hand and lead me down to the basement just as the sun came up.


End file.
